The Surprise In The News
by romanticangel92
Summary: Post 6x23. Sweets gets a huge surprise when Booth and Brennan drop in on him one random Monday morning. Now a series of one-shots featuring everyone elses reactions as well. T for safety.


**Author's Note: **

**Well first of all this is my first venture into the Bones fandom. I absolutely loved the season 6 finale and Brennan's bombshell (I am firmly on the side of those who believe this will be a very interesting arc for season seven!) and that's finally inspired me to have a go at writing for Bones. It may not be the best thing ever written on here since I found the characters extremely hard to write for but I will hope that you'll get some sort of enjoyment from it. **

**I think, depending on how well this one is recieved of course, this is going to be a full series of reaction one-shots from everyone on the team but for now this was the one I really wanted to write!.**

* * *

><p><strong>*A Sweet Surprise*<strong>

**Brennan's Bombshell  
><strong>

So far, the Monday morning had been going relatively normal for Doctor Lance Sweets. Well at least as normal as one's day could be when you were a psychologist and profiler for the FBI and spent most of your working day in contact with murder suspects and helping put criminals behind bars. Not to mention the people that he actually worked with were quite a bunch of characters.

Lance smiled as he thought of his two favourite and yet most frustrating colleagues and former patients of his. Doctor Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seely Booth most definitely were not normal and had the most unique personalities Lance had ever come across in anybody, not to say that was necessarily a bad thing in their case.

Anyway, Doctor Sweet's morning had been going relatively normal, he had done his usual routine of grabbing a coffee from star bucks before work and seeing several different agents about their personal issues that were affecting their work, until the mentioned partners had come storming into his office.

Well not storming precisely but they did swing open his door without bothering to knock first and sat down on the black leather sofa that was placed across from the matching armchair that Sweets himself was situated in. His eyebrows rose up when he saw them enter and he looked at them with a mixture of confusion and amusement as they made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

He also didn't fail to notice that they seemed different...something had changed between the two of them but he could not say if that was a good change or a bad change.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan. I take it there's a reason you two have suddenly burst into my office on a Monday morning and are not out investigating a murder right now" Sweets stated, looking at the two of them closely.

Booth had a resigned look on his face, almost like he was being forced to be here which was interesting as Sweets had not been informed that the two partners were being forced back into therapy with him again. He looked at Brennan and was not at all surprised to see that her expression was as blank as always when she found herself in his office or his presence most of the time.

"As a matter of fact, we do have a logical explanation as to why we are here right now and not out doing something more valuable with our time" Brennan was the one who answered in her usual cool and logical tone of voice.

"I see" Sweets replied, smiling slightly."May I ask what reason that is?"

"It's nothing important. We don't actually need to be here, it's just a technicality on my boss's part" Booth said defensively, clearly not excited to be sitting in his office once again.

Sweets eyebrows rose up once again in surprise.

So Booth was being forced to be there by his boss and Brennan had come along for the ride. Clearly whatever change that had occurred in their relationship had been significant enough for Booth's boss to send him and Brennan back to his office for therapy and it must have happened very recently as Sweets had no recollection of being informed that they would be attending therapy again.

"We are not being obligated to return to having regular sessions with you as we did before" Brennan explained calmly."We have been only asked to come and talk to you this one time as a formality"

"I assume that there is a reason for this then" Sweets said and when neither of the two answered him, he continued "Would you care to tell me why you're here?"

"We should just tell him right now. He's going to find out soon enough anyway" Brennan spoke up and looked at Booth who looked as if Brennan had tortured him painfully with her words. Sweets perked up with interest. Something was definitely going on here and he was eager to discover what it was.

"Bones...have we got to? I thought we were going to wait until you've told Angela and Hodgins and Cam and Caroline, not to mention your dad" Booth groaned.

"What's going on, guys?" Sweets asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Booth, your boss expects us to tell him anyway so that he can keep a metaphorical eye on us and report back to him. We need to tell him so that they won't split us up, I know you don't want that to happen anymore than I do" Brennan replied to Booth, ignoring Sweets question completely.

"Okay fine but if the kid dies from excitement or keels over from surprise then it was all your idea, Bones" Booth sighed, giving in. Brennan gave him a secretive little smile in reply that startled Sweets. What was that smile about? What was going on?

"It'll be fine, Booth. It would be extremely unlikely that Doctor Sweets would suddenly die or collapse from this. The chances of him going into shock are much more probable in this case" Brennan informed her partner logically before turning back to the extremely bemused psychologist at last."Sweets, there is something that you need to know about me and Booth"

"I gathered that from your little conversation just then, Doctor Brennan" Sweets smiled at her and eagerly waited for her to finally just tell him what was going on.

"I'm three months pregnant and Booth is the father. We are in a serious and monogamous relationship and are considering moving in with each other soon before the baby is born. Booth's boss would like it if you would report back to him regularly on how well we are working together professionally as partners. I hope that would be agreeable to you, Doctor Sweets" Brennan explained calmly whilst Booth was cringing and holding his face in his hands.

"Way to be subtle Bones" he murmured.

"Thank you, Booth" Brennan smiled proudly, taking him seriously as always.

"I...What...when..." Sweets stammered, looking shocked."But you two never said anything!" Suddenly Sweets leapt up from his seat and looked down at them, his eyes still bulging out of their sockets with his surprise at their news.

Suddenly his expression relaxed and he burst out laughing much to Brennan and Booth's surprise."Ah, you almost had me there for a second! In fact you did! I knew Doctor Brennan had gotten better at acting but this was brilliant!"

"Sweets, what are you going on about?" Booth asked huffily, looking annoyed now.

"If you are implying that we are playing some kind of practical joke on you Doctor Sweets, you can be assured that we are being quite serious. Booth and I have been in a sexual relationship now for almost four months" Brennan told the psychologist, understanding why he was suddenly in hysterics.

"Ha, ha you don't need to keep the joke going. I know you think I'm gullible but I'm not fooled that easily!" Sweets continued to laugh before Booth stood up and began shaking the laughing Sweets until the young psychologist stopped laughing.

"Listen, kid, we are not joking. We are honestly together now, something that I thought you had been longing to happen for the past four years since you have been making it painfully obvious the way you kept on pushing and pushing and now we finally get together of our own accord and you don't even believe it!" Booth exclaimed looking exasperated before he sat back down next to Brennan, who subtly gave his leg a quick rub in comfort.

Catching his gesture from the corner of his eye (he knew a normal, less observant person would not have caught this movement) and remembering all the subtle touches and glances he had seen the two giving each other recently, he realised with shock that they were in fact being honest with him and had finally realised what everyone else had known all along...that they belonged together!

Suddenly Sweets let out a loud cheer, startling Brennan and Booth once again. "It's about time, do you know how much hair I've pulled out waiting for you guys to finally stop dancing around each other? This is amazing! I am so happy for you two" Sweets grinned as he sat back down in his seat and noticed that the Agent and the anthropologist in front of him were looking at him weirdly.

"That was slightly unprofessional, Doctor Sweets" Brennan remarked and Booth smirked at him with amusement.

"Getting a bit overexcited there, aren't you kid? It's not as if it's your relationship or anything" Booth added."Do you think you can just agree to keep us together and keep monitoring us so we can get the hell out of here now?"

"But we've only just started! You two can't come in here and drop this on me and then expect to just leave! You guys are finally together, how are you dealing with that? And Doctor Brennan is pregnant, that has got to complicate things now right? And not to mention what-"

"Okay, this session is over, we'll just say you agreed to help us and we'll be on our way. I have a murder that needs solving and I'd rather not waste time in here" Booth declared, cutting off Sweets before standing up."Are you coming Bones?"

"Yes and I agree, Booth. We have much more valuable matters to take care of than spend our time having our partnership analysed by a psychologist that's barely old enough to have been in one relationship in his life" Brennan agreed and stood up, allowing Booth to guide her towards the door with one hand on the small of her back.

"But guys, you should really hear-". The door slammed shut on Sweets midsentence. The young psychologist slumped back down in his seat in resignation."Me out" he concluded his sentence to himself before sighing. He had a huge migraine coming on.

To think that just an hour ago his Monday morning had been as normal as ever and now he had been given the shock of a lifetime. His whole world was shocked to the core. Yesterday he would have thought it highly unlikely that Booth and Brennan would be in a relationship anytime soon, even less likely that they currently were! And the chances of a Booth-Brennan baby happening seemed even more absurd.

He wondered what he could expect from the following Monday? Possibly pigs flying past the window of his office, perhaps?


End file.
